


prelude to cotton candy

by sammie_s43073



Category: RSBoys, RSDreamStarZ
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/sammie_s43073
Summary: Eomer disobeys Red's rule and is punished. Will he be forgiven?
Relationships: Jared Jacobs/Eomer Jacobs-von Eomund, Red/Mer, RedMer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	prelude to cotton candy

“Please…” Eomer cried, knuckles white as he clenched his hands at his sides. He wouldn’t dare touch himself, would never do so as long as Red’s rule stood.

“You’re making me enjoy this,” Red sneered, crossing his legs and leaning back on the sofa, watching his whimpering boyfriend slumped in front of him on the floor.

Eomer bowed his head. It was his fault. He was supposed to wear nothing under his girl’s uniform but he forgot, and so now, he was being punished.

Red smiled, crooking a finger at the younger boy, waiting for him to crawl over to his lap. Instantly, he had Eomer’s head on his thigh, his little baby still sobbing.

“What would you do without me telling you what you need to do, hmm? It was a simple rule and you broke it.”

Red reached down, taking the smaller boy’s sex in hand and stroking it as slowly as he could. He tutted when Eomer’s hands flew to his thighs, holding on to them for dear life as he raised his eyes to Red, imploring.

Eomer sobbed helplessly. He was so ashamed. He had nothing else to do but obey and he failed Red. He felt sick inside, his body shaking as more tears fell from his eyes.

“Will you disobey me again?” Red cupped Eomer’s cheek, wiping the wetness away and nodding as Eomer shook his head. “Tell me.”

“I won’t forget it again… please…” Fresh tears streamed from his eyes, taking Red’s hands and kissing them.

“Say exactly what you need to do, so you’ll remember.”

“I will not wear any underwear when I’m in a skirt. I am sorry!” Eomer flung himself at his lover, hugging him, his need to come overcome by his desire to appease Red’s disappointment with him.

Red shushed him, taking him in his arms, pulling him up from the floor to sit on his lap. He smoothed Eomer’s hair as he cried into the crook of his neck, wetting his t-shirt with his tears. He loved Eomer like this, so obedient, so pliant.

“I forgive you,” Red said, placing a kiss on the smaller boy’s lips, and humming as Eomer turned to him, throwing his arms about his neck. He continued to murmur apologies as Red rubbed his naked back, comforting him.

When Eomer quieted, Red kissed him again, tipping his face up so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“You may come, Eomer” he said, taking his lover’s hand and wrapping it around his own member.

It didn’t take long. A few tugs on his weeping sex and Eomer was coming, his back arching as sensations flooded his body.

Red watched avidly, heart full of pride at his mastery of his beautiful lover. He caught Eomer’s smaller form as he slumped against him, satiated after hours of being on edge. Red stroked his heaving back, feeling the small tremors still running like a current in the smaller boy’s body.

“We need to take a bath, yes?” he told Eomer, kissing his nose.

“Yes…” Eomer’s eyes fluttered close, the weight of his ordeal draining him. Still, he was forgiven, and that was all that mattered.

Red scooped his boyfriend’s naked form from his perch on the taller boy’s lap and walked them to the bathroom.

“It’ll be you birthday soon. Do you want anything special, baby?” Red’s smile widened as Eomer shook his head. He knew what his lover would say, _I have you._

“How about that cotton candy you didn’t get to eat at the school fair?” Red offered.

Eomer hummed, thinking. “Okay.”

He and Red had to leave early for a dinner with their parents so they didn’t see the cotton candy stand near the mini Ferris wheel until they’d driven past it. He did make a face at Red for missing that.

“We’ll get you that cotton candy, baby.”

“Thank you!” Eomer said, kissing Red’s cheek and hugging him tighter.

“You love me,” Red said, placing him on the floor of the bath, wrapping his arms about Eomer’s waist.

“I love you,” the smaller boy replied, rising on his heels to touch his nose to Red’s making them both smile.

“I love you more,” Red said against Eomer’s lips, embracing his boyfriend. “And now, that bath,” he smiled, kissing the tip of Eomer’s nose.

“Yes,” Eomer’s face brightened as he smiled, too, secure once again that his master was happy with him and that he was still owned so totally by him.

///

A/N: Cotton candy ^^


End file.
